<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[马东]魔术师 by HSDBWGGZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754876">[马东]魔术师</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSDBWGGZ/pseuds/HSDBWGGZ'>HSDBWGGZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSDBWGGZ/pseuds/HSDBWGGZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[马东]魔术师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“接下来，让我们用最热烈的掌声欢迎饿哦 我们的大魔术师！李敏亨！”灯光一暗，身着燕尾服的主持人便消失在观众的视野中。</p><p>舞台中央，一道聚光灯缓缓亮起，灯光下的幕布被掀起一边，一身白色西装戴着高筒帽的李敏亨缓缓走出，摘下高帽行了一个优雅的绅士礼。</p><p>“大家好，我是李敏亨，一个小有名气的魔术师。”他好像习惯了观众席热烈的掌声，对着观众席微笑点头。</p><p>“有些人会觉得魔术十分虚伪，甚至不可能，都是些小把戏。是，确实是小把戏，不过始终都不敢当面反驳，这难道不够虚伪吗？”摘下洁白的手套打开一副全新的扑克牌，熟练的切着，令人眼花缭乱，走下观众席，随手抽出一对王牌，手腕反转着转而变成一朵鲜红的玫瑰。</p><p>“一对大小王，把它变成一朵玫瑰吧。”随后便弯腰递给坐在一边的女生。</p><p>“这位美丽的小姐，祝你早日找到自己的意中人，不过要小心哦，有些玫瑰可是带刺的。”</p><p>“不过放心，我的这朵，没有。”</p><p>女孩接过玫瑰，“我要找的就是你。”李敏亨没有停下手上的动作，“哈哈，你可以这么干，不过对不起，我很爱他。”</p><p>惊天的消息，帅气的天才魔术师竟然名草有主。</p><p>“各位请不要惊讶，谁还不能谈场小爱呢。”然后随手抽出一张牌，抖了两下手腕，变成一只灰毛兔子。</p><p>“小营，你怎么逃出来了？”李敏亨把兔子放在地上，拍拍屁股让他自己蹦跶。</p><p>“也有人觉得魔术十分神奇，甚至不可思议，但是，只是那么一瞬间，死板的纸牌，变成了飞翔的白鸽。”</p><p>手里的纸牌化成白鸽飞向场馆顶部，“魔法吗？我可不是邓布利多哈利波特，我是李敏亨。而我觉得，这些只是最简单的障眼法。”</p><p>李敏亨向着地上砸了什么东西，顿时散开一堆白雾，转眼间聚光灯打在舞台上，“以上，是我的开场表演。”</p><p>热烈的掌声回荡在场馆内无法停下，李敏亨打了个暂停的手势示意停下，“接下来，有请我的搭档，full sun！”</p><p>李东赫身着半透明的纱质衬衫修身的裤子，向观众炫耀着他何等优秀的比例，踩上带着跟的剪头皮鞋，身材极其优美。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>表演如火如荼的进行着，魔术表演的最后环节，大变活人。</p><p>李敏亨的手脚被铁链绑着，只穿着T恤黑裤，站在一个透明的水箱上，水箱里，数十条凶残的食人鱼。</p><p>大屏幕上只有十几秒的时间。</p><p>倒计时停止，水箱上唯一的隔板打开，落下的瞬间扬起来的水花落在水箱外的地面，溅出来的水滴再次弹起落在揪足了心的少女的裙摆上。水箱里激起来的浪花吸引着周围的食人鱼向着中心敢来。</p><p>李东赫赶紧拉上黑色的幕布，再次打开已经满是血色，不少观众以为魔术失败了，纷纷惋惜着。</p><p>却没想到观众席的最后，一道灯光亮起。</p><p>“观众朋友们，难道魔术失败了吗？”李敏亨正在撩着湿透了的头发，湿了水的衣服衬着他的身材，隐隐的腹肌看的一旁的女生心脏狂跳。</p><p>“如果说魔术失败，那我这个魔术师还怎么吃饭？仅仅是铁链又能把我怎么样？”边说边走向舞台，李东赫早已准备好了黑色的浴袍等待着。</p><p>李东赫的手里紧紧的抓着浴袍，看着迎着光走向他的李敏亨，尽管已经无数次欣赏过无数次衣服下的身体，此刻却这般的希望他赶紧走回身边，生怕别人看去了点什么。</p><p>想法不过脑子，李东赫小跑两步翻身下台，给李敏亨披上浴袍。</p><p>“哥哥当心点，会感冒的。”李东赫在他身边轻声的说了句，跟在身后上了舞台。</p><p>李敏亨和李东赫一起行了一个绅士礼，退到后台，主持人再次上台说着最后的台词。</p><p>“今天的表演就到这里了，不过李敏亨先生还有话要说，请李敏亨先生和full sun先生登场。”</p><p>李敏亨牵着李东赫的手，敲了敲面前架在话筒架上的话筒，“看过我的表演的观众应该都知道，full sun是我多年以来的助手，但也是我一直以来的伴侣。”李东赫一惊，瞪着普度鹿般的眼睛惊讶的看着他。</p><p>“那些给我寄来的粉色的香香的信的女孩子，对不起，那些信我还没碰过就被full sun给扔了，其中也包括给full sun的，我给扔了。”</p><p>李东赫晃了晃牵着的手，提醒他赶紧下台换衣服。</p><p>“嗯...full sun催我下台了，所以，对不起，今天就到这里，下次舞台见。”李敏亨解开浴袍往前一甩，两人便消失在场馆内。</p><p>“哥哥快去换衣服，要感冒的。”李东赫在舞台机关下拉着李敏亨就往更衣室赶。</p><p>李敏亨看着他火急火燎的样子，喜爱极了，巴不得搂着他进怀里亲个百八十遍，连头顶翘起的呆毛也是如此，他的一切他都爱的死去活来。</p><p>李东赫拿着他的衣服正要递过去，就被一把拉进衣帽间，一个突如其来的吻亲晕了的他的头脑，人被按在门板上，不自觉的配合着李敏亨，让他随意解开了半透明的衬衫。</p><p>“哥哥干什么...”</p><p>“没什么，就是太喜欢东赫了...”李东赫整个人陷在他怀里的时间里，李敏亨已经解开了他的皮带，“敏亨哥。”</p><p>李东赫的裤子掉到了地上，李敏亨的指尖已经贴在臀缝。</p><p>“哥哥回家再做啊，外面有人的。”李敏亨停下手上的动作给他穿上了裤子，捏了捏翘挺的臀肉，“那听东赫的，回家。”</p><p>李敏亨没有理会在场馆门口提问的记着，拉着李东赫上了车。李敏亨的手不安分的摸上了李东赫的大腿根，没一会儿就握住分身摩擦前头，李东赫看了眼前面的司机，努力忍着嗓子里的声音。</p><p>“哥哥...嗯...等一下嘛...马上到家了啊...”</p><p>“东赫只管叫出声就好，我们车子隔音效果好。”李敏亨轻轻握了一下柱身，激得他浑身抖了一抖，克制却又不经意遛出嘴巴的喘息声撩拨的李敏亨的下身逐渐涨大，指尖已经能感觉到龟头流出的体液。</p><p>“马克哥哥！”李东赫还是没有伸手阻止，半生气半委屈的说，“舞台上趁机摸了好几下就算了，连这么点时间都忍不了的吗...万一被别人看见怎么办...”湿润的眼睛含着的晶莹的泪马上就要涌出似的，娇娇的哭腔听得李敏亨心软，吮吸了指尖的液体把手伸向李东赫的后脑勺，“东赫乖，东赫不哭，哥哥不动了。”</p><p>等车开到了车库，李东赫的眼泪还挂在那，李敏亨拦腰抱起了他走进大门把李东赫在床上放稳。刚拉上窗帘就被李东赫扑倒在床，衬衫已经自觉的脱了，只剩下一条裤子，李敏亨享受着他难得的主动，把手伸向下面解开了皮带。</p><p>“哥哥真是讨厌，在外面这么玩东赫。”李东赫埋在他的肩头轻轻啃咬着锁骨，抬头正视李敏亨的时候李敏亨反客为主，将李东赫压在身下，手指伸进口腔模仿着抽插的动作玩弄着他短短的舌头。</p><p>圆润的舌尖时不时的伸着，从喉咙里发出的呻吟被手指搅散，诱惑的声音激的李敏亨的分身又大了一分，嘴里却放不下他胸口粉色的肉粒，淫靡的声音刺激着大脑的神经，李东赫的身体越发的酥软，李敏亨更是越发的痴迷。</p><p>抽回湿润的手指探向后穴，后穴被开发，激的李东赫身子一颤，“嗯...哥哥......”</p><p>“东赫痛了？”李东赫眼里含泪，普度鹿般的眼睛仔细看着李敏亨的脸，在他脸上轻吻记下，抓着他的手腕往自己身下带。</p><p>李敏亨捏住李东赫肉肉的脸颊，吮吸着他的唇，无限的扫荡着他的口腔，手里的动作没有停下，尽数的吞下他娇柔的呜咽。</p><p>李东赫彻底的陷在了大床上，背上浸出的细汗沾湿了床单。</p><p>“宝贝，可以进去了吧。”李敏亨一手顺着李东赫额前的头发一手扶着阴茎戳着他的穴口。</p><p>李东赫搂住他的肩点点头，在李敏亨一下子深顶进去的瞬间要咬住了他的锁骨。</p><p>其实肩头的疼痛敢并不重，圆圆的牙印是李东赫给李敏亨留下的痕迹，而接下来李敏亨给李东赫留下来的东西，则是无言的以前无法过多展示的爱。</p><p>李敏亨把滚烫的精液留在了李东赫的身体里，还没疲软的阴茎堵着穴口不让混合着的肠液精液流出。李东赫窝在李敏亨的怀里，手环在他身后细细的摸着每一处皮肤，李敏亨也抱着他，嘴里轻轻的说着。</p><p>“东赫，以后出门再也不用躲着了......”</p><p>“太爱东赫了......”</p><p>“一定要和东赫永远在一起......”</p><p>“Full sun宝贝...我的太阳......”</p><p> </p><p>再浓厚的乌云也会因为阳光的热情而消散，即使是云层中的唯一一缕阳光，也拼尽全力奔向大地，温暖他所能温暖到的一切。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>